plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vyvian O'Neill
Vyvian O'Neill, also known as Vivi, is a character on Plagued. She was created on February 9, 2011, by Sober. Personality Some would say Vivi has a bit of a screw loose. She’s kind of a pyromaniac. She isn’t exactly crazy. She’s just a bit eccentric is all. At times, Vyvian can be outgoing and loud, laughing and enjoying life (maybe a little too much considering the circumstances), and at other times, Vyvian is grim and ruthless. When it comes to survival of the fittest, Vyvian considers herself the fittest of them all. If she had to throw someone under the bus in order to save her own hide, she would. This might be why Vyvian doesn’t have any close relations or friends in these times. She travels alone and she often takes advantage of weary travelers. If they have something she wants, she will most likely fight to take it. The world is in shambles. The best she can do is try her hardest to survive. History Vivi was born to an average middle class American family. Her father worked in an insurance office and her mother worked in retail. But that didn’t last long! Her mother and father were killed in a hostage situation when five criminals robbed a bank. They were collateral damage. Because Vyvian didn’t have any relatives or close relations, she was sent to a foster home where she would stay for most of her life. Unfortunately, no couple wanted to take Vivi home with them so since she was a young girl, Vyvian grew up with a sense of bitterness and cynicism. Being denied parents since she was an infant had its effects on her. It was constant rejection – seeing other kids going home with new parents and being forced to make new friends as she saw her old ones walk away happy. Soon, she and some of the other children who were always passed formed somewhat of an alliance and a group. Together, they all caused trouble. They would sabotage other children from getting new parents and they would show destructive behavior. They would start food fights and they were always getting in fights with the older kids. When Vyvian was 13, she’d grown particularly close with one of her friends, David. They were inseparable. Vivi lost her virginity with David, who was two years older than her, at age 13. Of course they were caught and punished. The orphanage they were in was strictly religious and they even implemented beatings in their punishments, and to commit such a sin like sex before marriage deserved severe beatings. David fought back and ran away from the orphanage. Vivi was heartbroken. She’d lost her best friend – her first love. So Vivi was stuck in that horrible orphanage for another five years. She stuck with the same friends, for they weren’t getting parents either. They continued to be a constant problem for the orphanage and they continued getting punished, but that only enforced their destructive behavior. Finally, at age 18, she was kicked out of the orphanage – more like set free in her eyes! However, once out of the orphanage, she had nowhere to go. She had been the youngest in her group of friends so they’d all left before her. She had no idea where to find them and she knew very little about getting a job and being successful. Of course, Vivi did get an education while at the orphanage, but most people wouldn’t consider that an education. The orphanage was located in the middle of a city, so she started there. It wasn’t long before she ended up finding one of her friends from the orphanage. They’d told her about this gang he was a part of and that David was in it too. Vivi’s heart leapt and she followed her friend to their hide away. It was an abandoned shop that was grimy and dirty. No one would be buying the property anytime soon. As soon as she entered, she recognized a few faces from the orphanage. However, there were some people she didn’t know, mostly females, who became hostile toward her immediately. They didn’t like the competition nor the idea of a newcomer to the group. Viv just smirked at them. But then she saw David. He looked as fine as ever. She hadn’t seen him since he was 15. He’d changed, but she could still tell it was David. He had grown into a man, now 20 years old, and he looked good. When he saw her, he smiled warmly and embraced her tightly. She almost melted in his arms. Then another girl came to his side and took his arm. Instantly, Vivi felt a jealous rage boiling within her, but she kept her cool and let David show her around while that witch hung on his arm like a lovesick puppy and it made Vyvian’s stomach churn. David wanted her in the gang. He was practically their leader, and he wanted her. Vyvian felt like a little girl again. Do you like me notes. Circle YES or NO. So Vivi was part of the gang. They taught her a lot of things and Vivi learned how to use a gun – how to use a knife and even about explosives. They were a dangerous bunch. They robbed and there were many occasions when they would beat someone to the brink of death because they did something to anger the gang. It was a life of crime and the gang was the only family Vivi ever knew. They looked out for each other. Well, for the most part. There were a few times when Vivi and David’s plaything would get in a tussle. Of course Vivi would always win and the girl would walk away with a black eye. She was going to win David back no matter what it took. She even tried making him jealous by sleeping with other members of the gang. After David found out, that man wouldn’t be part of their little club anymore. David kicked them out without a second thought. Life wasn’t necessarily easy, but at least the group had each other – despite the occasional member drop. It was four years of this, living a life of hard crime. Sometimes they would make big moves and go after the larger game. They even had a rival gang. While Vivi never took anyone’s life directly, there were a few murders in which she was a key player in. But there was one night that changed their relatively chill life into something much darker. It was a set up. They had gotten a tip of a good place to get some cash. All they had to do was deliver some smuggled drugs. It was stupid, looking back on it. Instead of going in calmly with the cops, there was a fire fight. They weren’t going down without putting up some kind of fight. Soon it was only Vivi, David and a third member. They ran for it and as they ran, the third member was shot dead. Vivi and David ran as long as they could, and eventually, they managed to find a place to hide. After going on an emotional rollercoaster from anger, shock, despair, hatred, and thankfulness to be alive and still have each other, Vivi and David made love for the first time since they were teenagers, and it was amazing. However, when they woke up the next morning, the world was turned on its head. They were shocked at what happened in less than 24 hours. The dead were walking and feasting on the living. People were screaming and fighting and shooting. It was total havoc. Soon the military showed up, but it was too late. The city had been lost. David and Vivi managed to go with the military to a place that was known as Safe Haven. It was the only thing they could do. Their entire lives had changed in a day. Everyone they knew was dead either from the night before or the apocalypse that had hit them. David and Vivi kept their heads low in Safe Haven until New Haven showed up. It was just their crowd of people. So they joined the ranks as soon as they started enlisting. However, David disappeared a few months ago when he was randomly selected to go out with a group of other people to collect materials. The group never returned, but Vivi has a suspicion that he’s out there somewhere surviving. He’s too resourceful to be overrun. She will find him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active